The Hub
by CyberMiguel
Summary: Bulma's new invention will revolutionize the way the Z-gang think of themselves...and their universe. I hope it works as a start point for many stories.
1. Chapter 1

A/N 1: All right, people, this is a fic that will attempt to tie many stories, so these 5 chapters are only the beginning. I hope you like it.

A/N 2: Sorry that it's been too long since I updated this story, but I've been busy and I've barely have had time to read some fanfics. By the way, I've edited this and some other chapters to correct the grammar and locations.

Oh, by the way, I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Capsule Corp or any of the brands mentioned here. They're all property of TOEI Animation Inc.

* * *

**The ****Hub**

Chapter 1

There are many things that Capsule Corp. Has invented over the years, the most radical one being the hoi-poi capsule. Well…that was about to change.

It all started on an unusually cloudy June day. As usual, the Briefs were having breakfast, talking about different trivial matters. It was a normal morning for them except from a little difference in the blue-haired scientist face: it was somehow more serious than usual.

"Vegeta, I need your help today…and Goku's help as well" – Bulma said out of nowhere.

Everyone stopped eating: Trunks was holding his fork with some pankake in the air, as well as Bra. Dr. Briefs was just in the middle of his coffee and Vegeta spilled all his milk. It seemed that only Bunny was the one that didn't notice the weight of her daughter words.

"And what makes you think I am going to help you, woman?" – replied the saiyan prince as he cleaned up himself.

Obviously everyone was too interested in the conversation to be actually aware or embarrassed of the situation.

"Believe it or not, it may actually help you with your training and you can learn one or two usefull things. I'm going to call Goku now so we can start as soon as possible….and don't you dare to say 'no' this time…or Goku may know your little secret that you keep in the GR…"

"Don't be a fool, woman! I have no weakness to be used from that moron!" – replied Vegeta. He truly couldn' t recall any weakness that could harm him or his family.

"I wouldn't say that…especially when I accidentally caught you enjoying Beethoven's 7th symphony…" – pointed out Bulma. True, she didn't know of her husband's GR CD collection until recently and she did thought it was nice that her prince was actually enjoying some of the earthlings "weak and sentimental" creations.

"Grr…you'll see, woman!...you'll see…" (Vegeta's face was 100% red).

"…and I love you too, honey" – replied the woman with a smirk.

Trunks and Bra couldn't believe what they were hearing. All this time and their father had kept that from them? It didn't matter much right then, but soon after the breakfast was over, both of them followed their father to the GR to check out his CD collection. To their astonishment, there were all kinds of music, although it seemed that the "classical" section was a bit larger than the rest of the music library.

"Wow dad! I thought you hated these things…and you even developed a taste!...I'm actually proud of you! Goten's dad couldn't distinguish an explosion from a bass and say it's music" - said the purple-haired boy. Her sister (which was besides him) only nodded to agree with her brother (even if she didn't understand much at her short age).

"Trunks….you know Kakarot has no taste for anything and that he's as intelligent as a snail".

The three of them laughed (yes, Vegeta does laugh, although very few times…mostly when mocking about Kakarot).

Later that morning, Bulma was ready to begin working. Goku arrived just in time (around 11 am) for the scientist to begin working.

The three of them went to the main labs, which were particularly crowded that morning. Instead of suits and ties, most people were wearing lab coats and protective eyeglasses.

"All right, people. Today's the day. We need to get everything set up and running. There's no time to waste, as these two gentleman will help create one of the most revolutionary inventions in the company's history after the hoi-poi capsules" – said Bulma to the other scientists.

As Bulma, Vegeta and Goku kept walking, Vegeta couldn't help to notice a strange contraption that was located in the center of the room.

There was some sort of console (like the one on his GR), but this was attached to the floor, from which cables were going to some kind of platform…a circular one, with many wires attached to it. There were two of them, each one with their own console and scientists working on them.

"All right, Veggie. The main reason I invited Goku and you to our latest research is because you two are an essential part in all of this. What you see here (pointing at one of the platforms) are very sophisticated sensors that can detect any change in the space surrounding them…even if it's minimal. Air pressure, heat, electronegativity, gravity change, space-time distortions, etc…can and will be detected on these…"

"Make it quick, woman! I don't have the whole day" – replied a somehow angry saiyan prince. He actually didn't see the point in detecting all that stuff since she already knew all his vital signs.

"Yeah, Bulma…you haven't told us yet why we are here. I'm feeling kind of uncomfortable with all these people in white coats. I swear I can see a needle coming out of their pockets" – replied a very worried Goku.

"Ok, I'll tell you now, but first, I need Goku to step on this platform (pointing the one on her left) while I need you Vegeta to step on this other platform (pointing the one on her right).

Both saiyans looked to each other with doubts in their eyes and complied the woman's orders. Both knew how Bulma could get when people doesn't do what she wants.

"Now…here's the thing. The reason I brought you here is because we're looking for a way to mimic Goku's instant transmission technique. I needed you Vegeta since your energy signature is special and unique and mostly because you can control your own Ki and I needed Goku for the reason I just said. Now, when I give you the signal, I need you to do exactly as I say, got it? If you don't, the whole experiment will be messed up".

All the scientists were waiting for Bulma's signal, as well the two saiyans which were very impatient for this to end soon.

"Now, Vegeta, raise your ki to a level that masks everyone's ki in this room so Goku could feel only your ki. "

That was an easy task for the prince, since none of the scientists had a very high power. As soon as he raised his ki, Bulma gave a signal to her fellow scientists and began to record each and every piece of information the sensors on the platform were detecting.

"Now, Goku, I want you to teleport to where Vegeta is. I don't need your speed. I only need your instant transmission technique".

Goku put two fingers on his forehead and in the blink of an eye, he was right beside Vegeta.

"Ok, boys! That's it. You may now go to train, fight or whatever…just don't get anywhere near this lab."

With that, both saiyans left, very confused about what happened just moments ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Capsule Corp or any of the brands mentioned here. They're all property of TOEI Animation Inc.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Four months have passed since that strange morning in the Capsule Corps. Laboratories. Sure our heroes went back to their routine pretending nothing happened (mainly because of Bulma's threat to kill them if they spoke of what they saw to anyone), but they were still curious about what kind of experiment required they had to use their powers.

"Dad…look what's on TV! Mom and Gohan are talking to the press. I think it's kinda important…" – said Trunks on the video intercom that the Briefs have on the GR.

Vegeta pressed some buttons and the image on the screen quickly changed to what seemed a very important press conference where his wife was the protagonist. He turned the volume up and listened.

"At Capsule Corp. We believe that everyday life can be improved with our technological advances. We also believe these advances cannot be for an elite, but for everyone because our main goal is not to contribute with other enterprises to make money, but to contribute to the mankind. If we make money in the process, the better. Therefore, right now, I'm announcing our latest invention: the teleport pads."

Soon after she said the name of the invention, 4 people in white coats unveiled 2 round pads that looked similar to what Vegeta saw four months ago, only this time they were bigger, had less wires and looked quite sleek.

"These teleport pads allows us to transport anything within seconds to anywhere in the world where another pad is mounted. Right now, we have pads in each mayor city where a Capsule Corp headquarter is located, such as New York, Berlin, Santiago, Sydney, Capetown and of course here, the West Capital City."

After she said that, a 60 inch flat TV came up from the ground with 5 different faces, showing the 5 different locations mentioned before.

"Now, let me demonstrate you how it works. What you see on this screen is a live video feed we have from our five headquarters around the world. Right now, I'm going to step on this pad…(she stepped on the first pad on her left) and I will go to each one of those locations. Carl, if you please…"

Then, a tall man came to the screen and explained.

"What we will do now is tell the computer where we want the subject to go (in this case, Mrs. Bulma Briefs). My associate will send her now to Santiago in our South America headquarter as soon as she gives him the signal".

What happened next left speechless all of the people (yes, including Vegeta). In a blink of an eye, Bulma disappeared from there the exact same way Goku disappears when he uses the instant transmission technique. The same blur, the same sound…everything was the same!

A fraction of a second later, she was on the video feed that read "Santiago" on the bottom.

"Hola chicos. Solo pasaba a saludar para probar el sistema. Ahora al siguiente destino"

Having said that, she stepped on the other pad on that location to instantly disappear from there and appear on the feed that said "New York".

"Hey guys…just checking the system. Keep up the good work. Now to the next location!" – the blue-haired CEO happily said.

And the exact same thing that happened on South America, happened in each location she visited: the blur, the disappearance and the appearance on the next feed. It went all that way until she finally, after going around the world in less than five minutes, returned to where she was giving the press conference: Capsule Corp main headquarter in West Capital city.

"This invention wouldn't have been possible without the efforts of our highly skilled scientists and technicians….and of course without the help from my family and friends which gave me the idea. That's all for now. Thank you".

Bulma stepped down the podium and left the place going directly to her home. Vegeta turned off the screen and kept training as usual. True, he was very proud of her woman, but he couldn't see the use of the woman's invention on a true battlefield….but how wrong was he….

As soon as the woman returned home, she called Vegeta through the intercom to his GR.

"I expect that you've seen the announcement I made because I have another announcement to make you…but I rather do it personally." – flirted the blue haired scientist - "Can I go in?"

"Whatever…"

A few minutes later, Bulma came into the GR with something on her hands. It looked like a watch, although it was thicker and wider than a regular one, but one could hide it very well under any sleeve.

"You do know that I love you, right my prince?" – asked playfully the woman.

"Of course, onna…" – replied Vegeta with a smirk.

"Then let me make you this present from me to you. First, drink this"- and Bulma handled him what looked like a big fat pill along with a glass of water.

Vegeta trusted her woman with his own life and being no one around, he obeyed her and drank the pill. At first, nothing happened, then his stomach ached like he got a kick from Goku, next he felt like his head was spinning around and just going to leave his neck and finally, all of a sudden, he felt absolutely nothing. All pain and dizziness was swept away and he felt just like before taking the pill.

"What the hell did you do to me, woman!" – asked furiously the prince while checking his senses and his physical and mental abilities.

"That was the first part of my latest invention…just for you. The pill you took contained millions of nanobots that built an organic computer on your brain and neural system. I programmed it to not interfere with you and to only interface with this (showing the device that looked like a watch)"

Vegeta thought she found the ultimate control over him and didn't like the idea of having an organic-whatever computer on his brain. He was just about to prepare a ki ball when his mate continued:

"What you see here, honey, is a miniaturized version of our commercial teleport pads, only this works only with you and responds only to the brainwave amplifier and decoder you just ate. In simple terms, it will grant you the instant transmission ability that Goku has, but with some improvements."

The prince looked at his wife and putted on his left arm the strange contraption. Suddenly, he felt like he was pinched and a small voice coming from his head said "identity confirmed".

"Woman…you know this is an insult for me! I will never wear this and let alone keep this thing in my brain! Remove them now!"

"Oh…but I haven't finished yet. This device I made specifically for you has some advantages over Goku's technique. For example, you don't need to feel a person's ki to teleport there. You just simply think of that person and it will transport you there in an instant. If you practice more, this device can even transport you to every location in the universe where you have ever been and in the case of people, you can choose if you appear in front of, behind of or besides of anyone you think. Oh! And by the way, it learns what you mean with your thoughts. Come on…give it a try…if you don't like it, I will remove it this instant"

Vegeta fell silent for a moment. What he just received was the best gift anyone could think for him. Sure it hurt saiyan's pride because it uses a machine to do the job of a technique, but on the other hand, the device was so advanced and so much more useful than Kakarot's technique that it surely gave him a great advantage in any battlefield he could possibly imagine. Without thinking it twice, he decided to test the gadget to teleport himself behind Trunks, wherever his son was. In a fraction of a second, the prince disappeared and appeared behind his son, in the exact position he thought of (which was 3 feet behind him).

Trunks only noticed his father when he was already behind him. He just said hi to his father when he suddenly saw him disappear into thin air.

"Weird…." Was all Trunks said after he saw his father disappear.

Moments later, Vegeta appeared back into the GR with Bulma waiting there for him. She wasn't angry, but she wasn't happy either. Let's just say she was…impatient.

"Well…will you keep it or not?"

"I need to test it more, woman. Until further notice, I'll keep it".

"Ok..I'm gonna go to my lab to finish my last research…which has to do with what you have in your arm". – She giggled as she exited the GR. She knew her husband so well to tell that was his way of thanking.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Capsule Corp or any of the brands mentioned here. They're all property of TOEI Animation Inc.

* * *

Chapter 3

Bulma was on the verge of something big. She couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it annoyed the hell out of her to not know the answer. She has spent many days and nights working tirelessly with her father in their own prívate lab, away from the massive labs the company has for corporate purposes. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind after having her 10th cup of coffee of that day.

"What would happen if we join the time machine logic and the teleport pads logic? That wouldn't be that hard, dad, since both share similar principles" – Bulma mentioned to her father, which was obviously as tired as her.

"That would be interesting my dear, but right now, I think we both need to get some sleep. We won't get far in our research in the state we are right now".

True. Both of them had spent almost 10 days sleeping little to nothing due to their research.

That night, the younger scientist had one of the strangest dreams she ever had.

At first, she dreamt of Vegeta, but as a normal guy, with no tail or powers whatsoever. In fact, none of the Z-Gang was out of the ordinary, except for the fact that they practiced martial arts. Then, she had another dream. The same Z-gang was on a strange planet, killing people for fun and even she herself had a gun and had fun killing people.

After having such strange dreams, she woke up and had the most revealing idea of her life: what if instead of one universe, there are multiple universes?

The idea seemed to her pretty farfetched at first, but then she realized that it may be true and that her inventions could actually help her explain and answer the idea she just had.

Without hesitation, she went straight to her lab and started working on the idea. She combined the teleport pads and time machine software in a simulator and checked their logics and equations. Then she found out the answers and built a time machine and teleport pad update to work on the new logic and equations. The result was unbelievable…even to herself: she finally found a way to travel through time AND in between different universes (each with their own timelines).

"I got to tell this to the guys. They surely will drool on this".

And with that, Bulma returned to the kitchen to finally eat something. Little did her family and friends know about the new adventures that will come with this.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Maybe this seems pretty mixed up with ages and stuff...but keep in mind that at that point, Bra was a very little girl and Goten & Trunks were just hitting puberty. That's to give you an idea of the time frame we're moving in.

Disclaimer: as always, I'm NOT the owner of any of the DBZ character. They belong to TOEI and if they were mine....let's not think about it. xD

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was already 10 in the morning when Bulma returned to the kitchen to get some food. She didn't notice how long she had been in the lab working on the "multiverse traveling machine" (as she called it) until she finished it. The hour wasn't a surprise of course, as she usually had breakfast somewhere between 9 and 10 am, mainly because she worked until late at night….and other times, did "other things" besides work.

When everyone finally gathered for breakfast, Bulma stood up and said…

"Vegeta, Kids, I will organize a barbecue this afternoon because I have an announcement to make."

"Can uncle Tarble and auntie Gure come too?" – said the little Bra as her brother told her that it was impossible they could arrive on such short notice.

"Sure, Bra! Your daddy can do Instant Transmission as well, so don't worry about it" – replied Bulma while staring at Vegeta with her signature menacing look.

The rest of the morning went pretty smooth. Everybody did what they used to do and the woman called all the Z-Gang…well…at least the ones that have phones. Even Bunny was preparing the meat so it would taste delicious cooked directly (well…sort of) on fire.

The afternoon came and with it, the fighters and their families, one by one. First was Tarble and Gure, then the Sons, followed by the Chestnuts and Roshi. A few minutes later, everyone else arrived.

"Oh, by the way, Bulma, this barbecue is delicious!!!"- said Goku with his mouth full of food.

"Enjoy it, Goku. I will make an announcement now" – replied the not-so-young scientist.

After everyone ate their food and talked a bit, Bulma stood up on a table and made the announcement.

"Well guys, first of all, I'm sorry I called you on such short notice, but I'm pretty sure you enjoyed this barbecue I made" – everyone nodded at that statement

"This morning I finished my last creation which I think it will change the way you people train and most importantly, the way we see our world. I built a multiverse traveling machine, which can go from one universe to another".

"You mean there's another me in another universe, Bulma?" – asked curiously Kakarot.

"Of course! And what's more interesting, there could be different stories adapted for each universe, which could be as normal as ours or as weird as our wildest dreams!"

"And how's that machine? Like Trunk's time machine?" – asked Krillin

"Not at all." – answered Bulma – "It's like the teleport pads, but modified. I think 18 would understand how it works".

"Well...what are we waiting for? Let's go!!" – cheered Goten as he got up the table and went straight to Bulma's lab

Everyone followed, in part driven by curiosity and in part driven by the danger that Goten meant to the Brief's lab. He, along his best friend, often got in trouble while they were there, so even if both of them were a bit older, they were nowhere near being mature.

When they arrived at the lab, Bulma turned on the main computer and showed everyone how it worked. Then, she dialed some numbers and letters on the computer and the pad's floor started to glow.

"All right…who's first?" – asked the blue-haired scientist. Everyone looked at each other since no one wanted to be the guinea pig for such a dangerous experiment.

"We'll go" – said both Goten and Trunks. Sure. They weren't the best emissaries from their universe to the others, but then again no one dared to step on the complex contraption the Briefs made.

"All right, kids. I'm going to send you to….fsdk-773, which is very similar to our universe. You two put these on…(handing them a couple of watches with two buttons on them) and whenever you want to return, just press the blue button. Anyway, I implemented a countdown, so the first trips could only last 30 minutes. Plenty enough time to recognize the life support features of the other universe".

The kids put their watches and stepped onto the platform. At first they saw everything normal, but suddenly, they started to watch everything fade and go white. A second later they were at a completely different spot in a different universe.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: After this chapter, I'm kind of...out of ideas, so I think it'll take a while to retake it. Anyway, I'm open for suggestions, critics, cookies xD and ideas...even crazy ones. Remember that ANYTHING can happen here. x)

**Disclaimer:** the same as the previous chapters. It sucks having to write it in every chapter, but since some companies are very picky about their copyrights...xD

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

The place where Goten & Trunks appeared looked just like the Capsule Corp building they were at, but both of them could tell the difference: the lab was pretty well decorated and it had a notorious good taste on the decoration. One could easily tell it was a woman's work the one done there.

"Wow…this looks a lot better than your mom's lab, Trunks"

"Oh, shut up, man…." – replied the lavender haired boy. Deep inside, he knew his best friend was right.

Suddenly, a man that could only be identified as Yamcha came into the room along a beautiful blue haired woman. Trunks could not believe his eyes: his mom making out with Yamcha? In the blink of an eye, he pushed the red button and disappeared from his friend's side. Goten, seeing amazed the show, didn't notice his friend departure.

"Hey, Goten…how did you get in here? Weren't studying right now?" – asked a perplexed Bulma

"Oh, sorry. It's just that my friend and I…" – he didn't finish his sentence when he realized that his friend wasn't with him at all. In one quick movement, he looked around and pressed the red button on his wrist-watch. The place immediately went all-white and returned to "normality". Trunks was telling his mother what he just saw (minus the Yamcha event) when Goten appeared on the pad.

"Hey aunt Bulma!!! You wouldn't believe what we've just seen!!!" – yelled an excited Goten – "You and Yamcha were making out and your lab was a lot prettier!!!"

Bulma was infuriated. Trunks just hit his head with his hand and knew what was coming: a storm of insults, groundings and a verbal war that could only be ended with a making out between the saiyan prince and the Capsule Corp CEO.

"OUT!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!" – yelled Bulma. Both teenagers ran for their lives out of the lab. None of them wanted to confront the temper that woman had.

Hidden in a corner, watching everything that just happened, Vegeta was ready to engage another verbal fight when he was surprised by the scientist's trademark sexy glare.

"You really think you can get away with this, woman?"

"Of course, Veggie. In this universe, YOU are the one that owns my heart, not Yamcha" – replied Bulma in a very sexy tone.

Vegeta grinned. He knew that. He only wanted to jerk around and piss some patience off her.

"All right, I'll call the rest. This will be fun, as I think from what Goten and Trunks told me. Until now, it seems It's like what would have been of our lives if certain decisions were made or not" – said the woman.

She walked to the intercom and called the rest of the guests, so they could try the machine as well and be sure it was safe.

"Can I step in?" – asked Krillin – "Do you want to come in too, eighteen?"

The android just shrugged and stepped into the pad. Again, Bulma started pushing some buttons to send them to another universe and location. When she was ready, she gave both of them the "return watch". The pad began to glow, and then both of the multiverse travelers disappeared.

The midget and his wife appeared at what could be seen as an ordinary apartment in a city. There was nothing out of the ordinary except for some clothing drying near the main window. The ex monk thought that it maybe was because the place lacked of direct sunlight. Eighteen on the other hand, poked Krillin to pay attention to a very peculiar noise: a computer keyboard noise. Both of them walked to the source of it (just a couple steps away) and saw a tall young man with eyeglasses writing something at his computer. The guy was so immersed in his writing that he didn't notice them. In fact, he couldn't help it: while he was writing, he was listening to Pat Metheny Group's music, so his mind was absolutely out of his planet. It was him, the music and the keyboard.

Suddenly, eighteen's eyes grew wider as she read what was on the computer screen: it was exactly what was going on that precise moment.

"Wow!! I didn't know this would actually work!" – I said as I turned around and greeted both of them.

"Who are you? Why do you know of ourselves? What do you know of ourselves? Answer me!" – demanded the blond cyborg.

"Geesh, eighteen!! Don't be that hard on this guy. He haven't done anything bad…haven't you?" – said Krillin. A shade of doubt was reflected on his body expression.

"Hey guys, I'm just writing about you, that's all. I can't control you, nor tell you what to do next. I'm just an observer who likes to write about your universe. In fact, I'm not the only one. There are many out there on the Internet. You DO know that network…don't you?"

Both of them nodded and relaxed as my explanation continued.

"You may have arrived here by chance, so tell Bulma from me that if she could be so kind to save this location on her computer for further reference…I'm eager to meet her in person and talk about science projects…I have some on my mind…"

"All right, man. You can count on us. By the way, will you keep writing about us?" – asked Krillin.

"Sure! as long as I have time. You know college consumes a lot of your time. Speaking of which…I think you have very little time left to return to your universe. Go out, see around and tell people what it looks like to be in the driest desert in the world".

Krilling dropped his jaw, while eighteen scanned the place and said I was right and that they better get going if they were going to see any of it. I opened the main window and both left for the desert, which was a few miles away from my current location, which is in a city near the sea. Curious geography, to say the least.

Krillin and Eighteen flew for a few minutes, watching a place they could only describe as an alien world: there was no sign of any kind of life whatsoever. Eighteen even used her internal life scanners only to find nothingness. It was truly dry and dead. Suddenly, both of their watches started beeping, announcing there was only thirty seconds left until automatic return. The couple landed and as they set foot on the ground, they disappeared.

Bulma was waiting for them and was very surprised when her childhood friend told her about what he saw. Vegeta, on the other hand, turned around and left with the excuse of getting a soda when in reality, he left because he was blushing furiously at the thought that someone was actually writing about his inner self, something that only his mate knew about.

"Damn those fanfic writers!!!!" – he thought.

Meanwhile, back at CC's lab…

"Ok, then. Who wants to visit the next universe?" – asked Bulma with her trademark grin.


End file.
